


It all happens because of a lie, but somehow ends with two rings

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Horrible Histories RPF, Playing House (TV), Spy (TV 2011)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Idk if this counts as baybond rpf, M/M, Playing House & Spy’s crossover, SO, btw this two guys could rly make a cute couple, but i only ship them & write them because of baybond rpf, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: Chris was just trying to get Marcus a medical certificate from Dr.Ericson, but an engagement ring is just as good
Relationships: Baybond, Chris Pitt-Goddard/Clive Ericson





	It all happens because of a lie, but somehow ends with two rings

“Chris。”

“Chris——”Tim又叫了一声，脸上的表情微微有些无语。他站起身，走到厨房，把手里作者处印着Marcus名字的那本书重重拍到桌子上：“醒醒。”

“没必要这么凶吧？”Chris睡眼惺忪地从桌子上抬起头来：“我在睡回笼觉哎。”

“是啊，上午十一点二十三分在别人家里的厨房工作台上睡回笼觉，非常有创意。”Tim翻了个白眼。“你打算怎么解决这件事？”

“解决什么事？”Chris揉了揉眼睛，用手把那本书扒拉到自己眼前：“为什么是我——噢。”他盯着那本书：“这不挺好的吗？Marcus在学校成了名人，我们赚钱，大家都开心。Tim，不是我说，你为什么可以这么自私，总要剥夺你妻子、你朋友还有你儿子的快乐呢？”

Tim无话可说。他和Chris认识已经很久了，但他仍旧不知道这个有着卷头发的漂亮混蛋是怎么做到可以恬不知耻地说出一连串这么荒唐的谎话，尤其是当从他那张律师嘴巴里说出来的时候——听上去居然还有那么一瞬间像模像样。

“不是，你——”Tim语塞地看着Chris，还有坐在沙发上转回头来看自己Marcus：“为什么没有人愿意听我的？这个主意非常、非常烂。Marcus根本没病！要是有人要看他的病历呢？要是有专家忽然自告奋勇要来治Marcus呢？我们怎么办？”

“啊，好问题。其实我给这种情况想出了三种对策：第一种，我拿着钱逃跑——”Chris还没说完就被Tim打断了：“不行。”

“但你都没有给它一个机会！但无所谓了，第二种，我们真的让Marcus生病。这个听上去好像技术有些困难，但其实并不困难，比如我们只需要控制他的饮食，他很快就会营养不良。”Chris耸耸肩，一脸无辜地看着Tim。

“不——行——”回应他的是Tim抱起的双手。

“那就只能第三种了。恭喜你们，我恰好对于这种解决方法最有信心。”Chris站起身，拍了拍身上不存在的灰尘，理了理自己的头发。“我看上去怎么样？”他看向Tim的那个方向。

“老样子，很烦人。”Tim回答，抬起一只眉毛，怀疑地看着Chris：“你的第三种解决方法是什么？”

“其实我是在问Marcus——不过，随便啦，你又懂什么呢？”Chris轻快地耸耸肩，照了照走廊里挂着的那扇镜子，满意地露出微笑，冲着自己抛了个媚眼：“啊，宝刀不老。”

“Chris！你的第三种解决方法是什么？”

“今天的天气真不错，再见了我的朋友，我将要踏上必定胜利的归途。如果可以的话，今天就能搞定这事儿。我回来的时候要看到冰箱里有希腊酸奶，Marcus，监督你爸。”Chris披上自己的外套，出门前又捋了捋自己的头发。Marcus头也不抬地回答了句“收到”，把手里那本《社会契约论》又翻了一页。

Tim看看关上的家门又看了看Marcus：“什么时候你们关系变得这么好的？”

“从我发现他不仅聪明还很会玩的时候。”Marcus回答，“我喜欢和我的同道中人待在一起。“

“那我呢——算了，不需要问。晚上想吃什么？”Tim泄气地打开冰箱。

“我去Justine家吃，但是你需要给Chris买希腊酸奶。”Marcus冲着父亲露出一个假惺惺的微笑：“你还在等什么？社会可容不下爱拖延的人。”

“Ericson医生。”护士敲敲办公室的门：“有位病人要找你，并且，呃，看上去很难对付，还有点怪——他只肯告诉我他叫Chris，说只要说这个名字你就会知道是谁。他是在您的预约名单里还是……？”

医生抬起头来，有些困惑地皱起眉头：“我不认识哪个叫Chris的人呀。好吧，我初中时的死对头确实叫Chris，但是他不会知道我在哪里上班，因为他前年去小岛上度假的时候不幸被鲨鱼给杀了。”

护士把头探出去，看了看站在柜台前的Chris，又把头转了回来：“但是他看上去……很自信。您确定不要见一见他？我有种预感他如果不达成目标就会站在这里一辈子。”

“算啦，放他进来吧。”医生叹了口气：“说不定我真的认识他呢。”他把手中的钢笔认真地插回笔筒，然后整理了一下面前的文件，吐出一口气，盯着门口看。

走进来的男人无论是哪里都完全不在Ericson医生的预料之内。他穿着剪裁精良的灰西装，让Ericson觉得对方是那种在百忙之中抽出时间来医院体检的精英人士，但同时他又和Ericson见过的那些会穿着西装来医院的人完全不一样。对方看上去瘦削挺拔，正神采奕奕地微笑着，栗色的头发被在额头上梳成有波纹的偏分，微微遮住了他的右眼，脖颈后面也被卷发覆盖着，像是披着一层卷曲的羊毛。

“Ericson医生。”他露出一个微笑：“很高兴见到你。”他不请自来地坐到Ericson对面的椅子上，Ericson这时才意识到自己自己完全忘记了刚刚想说的话：“不好意思，我们认识吗？”

“不认识。今天第一天见到，所以我穿了西装。”Chris理所应当地回答道。Ericson又皱起了眉头，双手合十，撑住自己的下巴。Chris于是照搬了他的动作，也双手合十，撑起自己的下巴，身子探得前了一些，这样他和Ericson就离得很近。

“不好意思，所以——”Ericson有点不太适应离Chris这么近，上下审视了一下Chris，看他没有要移开的迹象，只好继续说下去：“所以，如果我没理解错的话，你不认识我，但是你还是说只要跟我说你叫Chris你就会知道是谁？”

“那她跟你说我叫Chris的时候你知道我是谁吗？”Chris反问。

“……不知道？”Ericson被Chris理所应当的语气弄得怀疑起来，Chris听到这个答案之后眉毛失落地耷拉下去，看上去像是一只落水的小狗：“噢。好直白呀。没关系，我没有在难过。”

“知道。”Ericson出于某种不知名的原因，斩钉截铁地改口。Chris于是又高兴起来，眼睛闪闪发亮：“太好了，我就说嘛，你一定认识我的。现在，我们要好好讨论一下我要请你帮我的这个忙了。”

“我为什么要帮你忙？”Ericson医生问，第三次皱起眉头。

“我们是熟人呀。你听到我的名字就知道我是谁了，这还不够熟吗？这都有点儿太熟啦。”Chris露出一个甜笑，下一秒笑容就迅速消失，换上一副严肃面孔：“晚上七点半来这家餐馆找我，Ericson医生，不要让我失望。”他推给Ericson一张名片，空白处用圆珠笔写上了一家餐厅的名字，旁边画上了一个被Ericson辨认为“小人被香蕉皮绊倒”的图案。

Ericson正低头研究那张名片，办公室的门就突然又被打开，一个卷发脑袋探了进来：“记得穿正装，这个地方还蛮高档的呢。”Chris朝Ericson眨眨眼，然后又以迅雷不及掩耳之势把门关上了，完全没留给Ericson问出“你究竟是谁”“我为什么要去找你””为什么你认识我“这些问题的机会。

那好吧。Ericson医生看着手上的名片，叹了一口气。”去一去又不会怎么样。“他暗自思忖，更何况Chris确实在这不到十分钟的会面内勾起了他的好奇心。想到刚刚Chris那一番莫名其妙的歪理邪说，Ericson医生哑然失笑：他还从来没见过这么有意思的人呢。

“希腊酸奶，我的希腊酸奶。”Chris轻车熟路地打开冰箱，弯下腰翻找了一会儿之后又失望地直起身子。“Tim，你就这么对你的好朋友吗？我可是马上就要帮你儿子搞定假得病这个大问题的人，这么做未免有些不厚道吧。“他从冰箱拿出一罐苏打水，把自己扔进柔软的沙发。Marcus从书里抬起头，看了Chris一眼：”你怎么还喷了香水？“

“职业需要。”Chris心不在焉地回答道，Marcus审视的目光扫过Chris浑身上下，后者倒是毫不在意，只是打开电视不断换台：“我要找部肥皂剧看，放松放松心情，顺便学一两招——啊，就这个了。”他放松地把双手挎在沙发背上，顺带着揉了揉Marcus的金发。

“你究竟要干什么？”Marcus没买Chris的账：“我不希望你再用什么奇怪又出格的点子来圆满我的愿望了，谢谢你的好意，但真没必要。我靠着自己也能够扳回一局，Nick总有一天会承认我才是第一名。”他抱起双手，看上去竟然意外地像Tim。

Chris息事宁人般拍拍Marcus的肩膀：“当然啦，我们都知道你是第一名，Marcus。但是就算不是为了帮你的忙，今晚对我来说也会很有意思——和一名医生约会！多有挑战性啊，等不及看他最后知道我的真实意图时脸上的表情了。”他很无情地笑了几声，Marcus的眉头拧得很紧：“你什么意思？”

“你知道我什么意思。”Chris的眼睛一动不动地锁定在屏幕上调情的男女：“你觉得她刚刚用的那招怎么样？我应不应该试一下？但是问题就在于，和医生进行肢体接触好像有点没意义，他们每天得碰多少人的身体啊，估计都麻木了吧。但是从另一方面来想，他们碰的时候心中肯定没有任何杂念，如果有，也是‘老天啊这究竟是怎么塞进去的’，所以说不定效果加倍好呢。”他开玩笑地碰了碰Marcus的肩膀，后者立刻不安地扭开了身子：“你不应该做这种事，Chris，这是很不道德的。”

“从什么时候起你也会在意我做事道不道德了？我可是快乐地参加了你们的小赌场呢，Marcus，而你才十岁半。我可不是什么负责任的大人——”Chris耸耸肩，关掉了电视，认真地盯着Marcus的眼睛：“但是我对自己还是很负责任的。所以我很负责任地告诉你，去色诱——让我们姑且叫它色诱——Clive Ericson医生绝对没有在为难我自己。你知道我怎么认识他的吗？我根本就不认识他！我走进医院，我问一名工作人员‘你们这里公认的最性感的医生是谁’，大家都告诉我是他——Tim要是知道我跟你说这个了一定会杀了我，考虑到他在MI5工作，我就不冒这个险了，晚上还有个约会要出席呢。重点是，Marcus，你没有什么好担心的，好好看你的书吧。”Chris拍拍Marcus的膝盖：“读你的社会契约论吧，我们还等着你征服全世界呢。”

Clive比约好的时间到得要提前了一些，他想先做好心理准备来迎接马上就要到来的未知，顺便观察一下整个餐厅。它显然是那种会有网红专程来打卡的“约会胜地”，灯光刻意营造的微醺气氛、落地窗外能够看到被点亮的街景夜色、双人桌上不仅有鲜花，甚至还有香薰蜡烛，一切按照“浪漫”这个词标准进行，只可惜Clive在这种地方总是有些无所适从，不然他可以很真切地感受到在空气中流动的暧昧气息。

“你到了吗？”手机上弹出一条消息，是陌生号码发过来的。Clive把Chris给自己的那张名片从西装口袋里摸出来对比了一下，是同一个手机号。

“我到了。”Clive拘谨地在句尾处加上一个句号。

他又不安地左右张望了一下，看见门口处闪进来一个人影。虽然隔了一段距离，他们认识时间的总时长还不到一个小时，但他还是轻而易举地辨认出了那是Chris。Chris还是穿着早上的西装，但看上去又有点不太一样。Clive花了一些时间才意识到哪里变了，是他的头发。早上还梳得整整齐齐的头发现在看上去更散乱蓬松，淡棕色的卷发朝四周散开，看上去混乱又可爱——Clive在心里挑选了这两个有点奇怪的形容词。

Chris当然不知道Clive在想什么：“嗨。”他微笑着对Clive说，“我很高兴你来了。我还以为你会放我鸽子呢。”

“我为什么会这么做呢？”Clive反问道：“你是我见过的第一个会在名片上画小人的律师。”

Chris的笑容很有感染力，或许是因为他的眼睛。那双眼睛圆得像是猫眼睛，在烛光的映照下显得闪闪发光，露出微笑时眼睛也会随着嘴巴一同笑起来。Clive忍不住要多看Chris几眼，然后才低下头去看菜单。低下头的时候他又注意到Chris菜单的硬质卡纸上轻轻敲出节奏的指尖，接着他偷偷抬起眼，看见Chris低下头认真思索时紧锁的眉头与微微抿起的嘴唇。

“你喝酒吗？”Chris突然抬头问道。Clive来不及躲闪，就这么直白地望进对方笑意盈盈的眼底。

“不喝。”Clive愣了一会儿才回答：“我待会还要开车呢。”他抱歉似地笑了笑，Chris挑了挑眉：“你是开车来的呀？”他问道，一面把菜单还给服务员，开始百无聊赖地把弄面前的鲜花。应该是专门从花店里订购的花，现在还鲜艳欲滴，奶油色的郁金香花瓣看上去仍旧柔软，点缀在旁边的那几朵红玫瑰也娇艳美丽。

“对呀。”Clive耐心地回答道：“我下班之后就赶过来了，没有时间回家。”

“啊？”Chris看上去有点震惊：“你怎么下班这么晚？”

“我给病人做手术呢。”Clive好脾气地解释道：“然后我得去每个病房看一下其他病人们的状况，在医院工作可耗时间啦，有时候值夜班都快结束了，呼叫器突然响起来，然后就不得不加班帮病人们解决问题。”

“给我讲讲在医院工作是什么样子吧。”Chris好奇地问道：“我感觉我这辈子都没去过几次医院——”他像是想到了什么一样，眼神转到Clive身上，然后发出一声轻笑。

“怎么啦？”Clive问他，“你为什么在微笑？”

“没什么大事。”Chris摇摇头：“我只是想到，因为我上次去医院好像是我十三岁的时候，我今天去医院找你还有点慌张呢。差点迷路。那几部电梯确实把我弄得有些晕头转向。”他声音低弱下来，有点沮丧地承认道。

“要定期来医院检查，不然身体会出毛病的。”Clive认真地说道：“如果你想的话，哪天来医院我帮你做体检吧。”

“除非你告诉我在医院待着确实很有趣，不然我是不会踏进去半步的。”Chris循循善诱。

Clive无奈地摇了摇头。“如果你执意的话，”他让步了，Chris立马满脸期待地看着Clive，后者在脑海里迅速搜寻着他可以讲给Chris听的事情。说实话，Clive并不是一个幽默感特别强的人，很多时候患者跟他开玩笑都会被他当真——但是有些时候他还是可以侦测到一件事在别人眼里是很有意思的。

“好吧，你知道，病房里一般会有一个小冰箱，里面装着很多有糖分的东西，像橙汁呀，巧克力呀，什么的。”他开始了他的故事，“都是给那些可能会出现低血糖状况的患者准备的。按理来说，护士们应该确保里面确实有东西——但是上次我值班的时候，有位病人头晕晕乎乎的，显然是很明显的低血糖症状。我于是翻出冰箱里的那瓶橙汁给她喝，但是不知道出于什么原因，她没有好转，更昏昏沉沉了。”

Chris认真地听Clive讲话，插进去一个问题：“然后呢？”他兴致很高地问道：“那是她装的吗？我以为测血糖低不低都需要用血糖仪呢。”

“啊，是的，按理来说应该用血糖仪才能得出结论——但是不知道出于什么原因，哪怕我们申请了很多次，当时仍旧得去隔壁病房借血糖仪。我又不想在这事儿上浪费太多时间，毕竟我还是可以看出是低血糖与否的，就直接下了决定。”

“但是血糖仪在药店就能买到啊！”Chris不解地问：“我之前闲着没事的时候还自己买回去一台瞎捣鼓过呢。”

Clive耸耸肩：“有时候医院就是这样，你也无能为力。总而言之，我看她并没有清醒过来，就去看了看那瓶放在一旁的橙汁。橙汁的瓶子上写着‘无糖’的字样。”他说到这里时露出一个微笑：“难怪我们的患者没有好转呢！给她吃了一条巧克力之后她立马感觉好多了。”

“哈。”Chris笑了：“看来医院比我想象中的要有意思。我会找时间去做体检的，如果什么健康问题也没有的话我能得到奖励吗？一个冰淇淋？”

“一般来说我们只给割掉扁桃体的孩子们冰淇淋，但是我可以在午饭时间给你在食堂买个布丁。”

“没关系，我也不是什么甜食爱好者，你大可以用其他方式来奖励我。比如说，给我买个气球。或是在必要的时候到法庭上扮演一下专家证人。”双人座的桌子本来就不算太大，Chris的皮鞋有意无意地划过Clive的小腿，鞋尖勾上他脚踝一瞬间，然后又迅速移开，让Clive来不及反应这究竟是一次意外还是一次调情。他还没来得及开口说话，Chris就迅速地转移了话题，仿佛他根本就没指望Clive回答他。

“其实我已经不当律师了。”Chris突然说，把这个事实丢给毫无准备的Clive。“好吧，也不能说‘不当律师’，只是我暂时还一点都不想去接见客户。有人来找我，一直有人来找我，给我那个停用的邮箱发邮件，好像我能够拯救他们于水深火热一样。”

“来找你的都是些什么人？”

“坏人。”Chris毫不留情地说道。“我之前很成功，所有坏人都来找我。坏人有好报，好报具体指的就是他们钱包里有足够多的钱让我为他们辩护，抽走原本的罪名，替换成语义相近但在道德上截然不同的定论。”

“这听上去和当医生有点像。”Clive说。“你必须要救任何人，哪怕希特勒被推进急救室我们也要忠心耿耿地为他做肿瘤切除手术。”

“希特勒有肿瘤吗？”Chris问。“我只知道他小时候想当牧师”

“我不知道。”Clive诚实地答道。“不过不管那人究竟有什么毛病，送到医院来我们都要想办法治好它。”

“但是这还是和当律师不一样。别人委托我们做什么，我们才做什么。没有什么——伦理观念在背后支持我们这么做，唯一支持我们的就是高昂的委托费。医生们需要对希波克拉底誓言宣誓效忠——至少我记得你们需要。但是律师们就没有这东西，我们只有正装，和祈祷在扮演绝对公正的法官面前能够搪塞过去的说辞。”

“所以你就不干这行了？”

“我暂时还没什么需要工作的必要呢，虽然我最近正在一家小学里当老师。但那主要是因为不上班太、太、太无聊了。我甚至自己一个人拼完了乐高千年隼。目前正在尝试拼死星，但是学校的事儿比我想象中的要难搞，所以这个浩大的工程就被我暂时搁置到一边了。”

出乎Clive的意料，他们的对话与晚饭都进行得无比顺利，哪怕他和Chris的生活没有任何相似之处，谈话仍旧如同按照轨道朝前行驶的火车，每一个节点都完美地相契合，没有不必要的摩擦与停顿，更没有需要分岔的歧路。并且，惊人地，他们聊天的话题一直在不断变化，几乎是想到什么说什么——上一分钟Chris还在跟Clive解释他前几天看的野生动物纪录片，下一分钟Clive就和Chris谈论起前几天他读到的一则讽刺漫画。总而言之，Clive心想，和Chris待在一起就好像是在打开一个被精心包裹的礼品盒，里面充满未知的、让人晕眩的惊喜，甚至包括Chris本身。Clive永远猜不到Chris下一句话会做出怎样的反应，有些Clive以为他会表示喜欢的话题，Chris却一针见血地批评，有些Clive觉得他绝对不会感兴趣的事情，Chris反而表现出极大的兴趣。

一个捉摸不透的人，Clive心想，看Chris如何慢条斯理地把甜品塞进嘴里。“你知道，”Chris若有所思地说道：“在今天之前我都没发现过巧克力蛋糕这么好吃——实际上，我都没发现过我其实还挺喜欢吃甜点的。你觉得我如果再要一份冰淇淋球的话服务生会觉得我有问题吗？”他嘴角沾了点巧克力酱，Chris于是伸出舌头轻巧地把它舔掉，露出一瞬他尖尖的虎牙。

“我倒是很喜欢吃甜的东西。”Clive回答。“偶尔会偷偷带一个甜甜圈到办公室里。”

“真的吗？”Chris看上去有些惊讶：“你看上去可不太像喜欢吃甜甜圈的人啊。”

“你看上去也不太像不喜欢吃甜点的人呀。”Clive被对方脸上因为被说中而略显懊丧的表情弄得几乎要笑出声来，Chris在某些方面简直像是一名没长大的青少年。“无论如何，Chris——”Clive犹豫了一下。他有点不确定自己现在问这个问题合不合适，更不确定自己为什么要问这个问题。他已经很久没有对任何人产生想要更进一步了解与交往的欲望了，几乎觉得自己不会再对任何人提起兴趣。但是Chris的出现简直像是世界和他开的一个玩笑，在这么久的冷淡对人之后，Clive Ericson医生终于几乎是着迷地想要再多见识见识有关于一个人的各种细节。Chris在和他见面五分钟之后就让他无法抑制地感到好奇，用不合常理的方式把他带到这里，然后——交谈。

“怎么啦？”Chris问，Clive这才意识到自己犹豫的时间略有些长，他不知道为什么有些紧张，干咳了一下：“其实也没什么，我只是想说我真的很享受和你度过的这个晚上……虽然我到现在都还不知道我们究竟为什么认识了，但是，Chris，你下周末愿不愿意再和我出来？我可以带你去一家我经常去的甜品店。你知道，让你尝试尝试其他甜点什么的。”他目光闪烁地看着Chris，不放过对方神情里每一丝微弱的变化，试图提前给这个问题找出一个定论。

“当然愿意啦。”Chris过了一会之后这么回答，间隔时间是正常人在脑海里回想那天是否有其他行程会花费的时间，对于Clive来说却漫长得犹如一整个世纪。“我也很喜欢这次约会。”他自然地说道，好像这是一件和横隔在他们二人中间的鲜花与烛火一样切实可见的事实。Clive在听到“约会”这个词的时候眼睛忽然瞪大，眉毛也随着惊异挑了起来：“我们今晚原来是在——约会吗？”他有点吞吞吐吐。

“那不然呢？”Chris笑了出来：“Clive，我们穿了正装，我喝了红酒，你没喝只是因为你待会儿要开车。咱俩的桌子上有鲜花，还有燃烧着的漂亮蜡烛——Yelp上这家餐厅的标签就是‘约会圣地’，这里面的哪部分让你觉得我们没有在约会？我们总不可能在开会吧，Ericson医生。”他开玩笑地叫Clive这个对于Clive来说比起自己教名听上去要更熟悉的称呼，Clive却莫名其妙地觉得有点不好意思，这个称呼忽然把他拉回自己的职场生活，让他想起自己平常在医院扮演的是怎样的角色，那个角色的外壳又怎样在今晚纷纷碎裂，现在坐在Chris面前的就只是Clive Ericson，而不是待人疏远、做事和说话都一板一眼、原则永远高过人情的Ericson医生。我会愿意为了Chris打破很多规定，Clive无厘头地想到这句话，这是我认识他的第一天，但是我知道我会这样做的，如果他想要的话。

“但是我们只认识了一天啊。”Clive无用地挣扎了一下，知道自己已经彻底落入了Chris的圈套。

“我也没有逼着你来找我呀。”Chris耸耸肩：“我是因为对你感兴趣才来找你的，但是你明明就应该把我当成一个骚扰你的怪人，不予理会。但恰好相反，你甚至提前二十分钟赴约——Clive，你自己都知道为什么你会来这里吧？因为你也对我感兴趣呀。”他说话时语气听上去游刃有余，好像他早就参透了Clive的反应究竟会如何。

Clive一阵失语。“但是，”他声音微弱：“但是，我从来没有在和人认识的第一天就和对方约会过……”

“我难道不足以让你为我破例吗？”Chris歪歪脑袋，几缕棕色的发丝随即蓬乱地落到眼前。他脸上的表情几乎可以用甜美来形容，哪怕这个词实则和他身上的一切都不合衬。如果把Chris分解开来，挑拣处每一个小部分单独形容的话，甜美绝对应该是放在选项清单最后一条的那个形容词。他头发绵软卷曲，使得他像是青春的宠儿，柔和的同时也有着张牙舞爪而无所顾忌的尖刺；他双眼的颜色浓郁，甜蜜黏稠如融化的焦糖，说起话来时却目光闪亮，看上去精神饱满、意气风发，满是年轻的坦诚与热情；他肩颈线条直白流畅，漂亮的肩骨被衬衫布料所覆盖包裹，像是一件过分注重人体美学的艺术品，轻轻松松就变成人群中注意的焦点；他身上的西装平整合身，每一缕褶皱与刻痕都恰到好处地垂落，透露出被仔细熨烫过的细节痕迹。但是把这些提取出来的部分再重新拼合到一起，连接处环环相扣，最后在眼前的仍然是那个甜美的、狡黠的、年轻的、漂亮的Chris Pitt-Goddard，与墨守陈规的成人世界从未相交叉，更不曾有过有集合，只是按照自己独特的运行轨迹出格而惹眼地生活着。

“我不是这个意思，”Clive结巴了起来，“我只是说——我从来没有过对某个人这么——没关系，你可以当我什么也没说。”他泄气地结束了不清不楚的解释，话锋回转到最开始的邀请上：“那，说定了？下周六下午三点半合适吗？我晚上把那个地址发给你。”

“好呀。”Chris说，“那就会是我们的第二次约会啦。”

Chris在走进甜品店之前先左右观察了一下那家店。整体色调是清新的薄荷绿，有不少独自一人来打发时间的姑娘也坐在里面。实际上——整家店里都差不多是年轻女孩，只有寥寥几个带着女儿过来的父亲。

“Clive Ericson。”Chris在心里感叹道，“而你告诉我你经常来这家店。”

自从上周的约会结束之后，陆陆续续地发生了很多事情。这其中就包含到Marcus的谎言问题迎刃而解——他们被学校和世界发现了，毫无疑问。大家都觉得有点对不起Marcus，后者倒没怎么抱怨自己在学校里受人奚落，只是问Chris是不是还打算去勾引那个医生。

Judith当时脸上的表情看上去犹如吃到了恐龙肉，Chris乐不可支地想。“勾引医生？”Tim不可置信地挥舞着双手：“你的主意就是去勾引个医生？Chris，我觉得我真的有必要考虑你天天来我家混着这件事了。”

Chris耸耸肩。“别担心，我不会再在这里待那么久了。我的医生可是对我很感兴趣呢——说到这个，你们有谁想给我点穿搭建议？我看上去适合复古吗？我们周末要去甜品店。”

“你们居然还要继续约会？”Marcus语气很严厉地问道。 

“那可不嘛。”Chris心情很好地回答，“所以，复古，要还是不要？有人在听我说话吗？Marcus？不要看你的书了，喂，Marcus。Tim，Tim——大家，别这样啊。”

虽然没有人愿意给他穿搭建议，但Chris还是套上了自己那件古着针织背心与色彩对应的长袜，在一桌桌年轻姑娘中显得格外显眼，像是1945年的英国开裂出一角小小的缝隙，照耀出他被格纹长袜包裹的脚踝与小腿，和那双尖尖的棕色皮鞋。

“Clive！”他朝Clive招招手，后者看到他的那一瞬间肉眼可见地开心起来：“你来啦！”他兴致很高地说道，“你想试试这里的甜甜圈吗？”

“我现在只想吃蛋糕哎。”Chris皱着眉头翻看印制精美的菜单。“待会走的时候我再买几个甜甜圈当明天的早饭好了。”

“黑巧克力？”Clive看着Chris选好的蛋糕，“你还真是不怎么喜欢吃甜食啊。我以为你会想吃提拉米苏呢，”Clive的眼神在菜单上一列列蛋糕的图片上流连忘返：“啊，无所谓啦。你待会要想试试的话可以吃我的，我在来的路上就决定今天应该吃提拉米苏了。”

“所以，”Chris等到Clive从柜台那里回来之后，兴致盎然地左看看右看看：“这就是你经常来的地方吗？我必须要再感叹一次——你看上去真的一点都不像会来这个地方的人，一点都不像。”他轻轻拍了拍Clive的手臂，Clive显然没做好准备迎接他们的第一次肢体接触，蓝色的眼睛不可思议地睁大：“噢。”他小声说，几乎有点害羞：“那好吧，其实我一直都很喜欢吃甜食，挑在这里只是因为离医院比较远，而且平常来的时候也不会坐在里面……这好像是我第一次坐在这里面吃他们的甜品呢。”

Chris把一叉子蛋糕塞进嘴里，Clive的反应打消了他对于这次约会的疑虑。按理来说，Marcus的问题自行解决了，Chris就没有必要再和Clive见面。但是上次晚餐时他们中间那种强烈的、没有由头的吸引力不仅仅只被Clive一个人感受到，Chris自己也有些奇怪地沦陷进去。他一开始只是把Clive当成一个想要征服的目标，一场值得专注的游戏。对于Chris来说，很多事情都和逢场作戏没有区别，别人越是期待看见他怎样，他就越是想要去打破对方对自己的期待。而Clive或许是第一个让他感到惊讶、产生出想要了解更多的欲望的人。

上次见面回家之后Chris罕见地主动联系了Clive，很快就衍生成一场日夜不分的线上对话。他们两个人之间的不同被社交软件更加强烈地分割出来，Chris不得不花点时间告诉Clive有些缩写究竟是什么意思——Clive回复他“好吧，至少现在我终于看明白两年前有名患者给我发的消息了”时Chris把脸埋在枕头里闷声笑了出来——偶尔他还需要给Clive解释自己只是在信口胡说，虽然一般到那个时候Clive早都已经遵循着他自己的知识储备一板一眼地对Chris说的话作出提问或回答了。

Clive在网络上展现出来的温柔远超Chris的想象。不是那种在你来我往的对话中被预设为调情模式的、过分轻浮的温柔，而是要时刻都会被认真对待与尊重的温柔。他回答Chris无厘头的问题如同回答任何其他更重要的询问，每一句话都字斟句酌，从不曾出错的大小写到从未缺席的标点符号，真诚与用心几乎要溢出Chris的手机屏幕。

今天下午的约会也同样让人享受。他们仍旧坐在窗边，桌布上有圆形的淡黄色光斑，随着时间的推移慢慢变行，被拉成细长的椭圆。Clive看Chris有点手舞足蹈地比划着给他讲述一本他之前读过的书，几次想开口回答他，又只是微笑着听他继续讲下去。

“总而言之，”Chris意犹未尽地总结道，“我其实不怎么喜欢这个结局。不过主要还是因为我买它完全是因为被书名吸引了。《深夜小狗神秘事件》，这听上去多有意思啊。结果看完之后才发现和狗几乎没有什么特别大的关系。”

“你喜欢狗？”

等到太阳将近下山的时候，他们已经离开了那家甜品店，漫无目的地在街上散步。仿佛是刻意放慢节奏一样，他们拖长了步调，肩并肩聊着天，谈到某些话题时干脆停下来，站在人行道最侧边专注地交谈。Chris看着Clive，对方讲话讲得认真，丝毫不知道自己现在看上去有多迷人。他的眼睛被逐渐昏黄的阳光稀释成很淡的蓝色，像是某种表面泛着水光的玻璃球，转动时的某一瞬间会显得很湿润。

“你要走了吗？”Clive忽然问道，显然意识到现在已经不算早了。像是为了证明他的忽然觉醒正确一样，他们身旁的那个路灯亮了起来，把他们圈在一片橘黄色里。Chris微微歪着脑袋，上下扫视着Clive的面孔，让Clive有些不好意思地避开眼神接触，清了清嗓子：“我不是在催你走，你知道。”Clive这么说道，好像觉得自己有必要为现在的这阵沉默做些解释。

“我没有觉得你在催我走。”Chris浅笑着回答道。Clive立刻从那个微笑背后看出一些不一样的情绪，或许是因为Chris侧切牙与虎牙之间那个小小的缺口让他咧嘴笑时显得很狡黠，像是在盘算着什么恶作剧，像是想到了什么能带来好事情的坏主意。

“好了，Chris。”Clive无奈地笑了：“你在心中筹备了什么鬼点子吗？”

“噢。”Chris有点惊讶地看着Clive：“你怎么看出来的？”

“小时候我邻居家养的猫每次准备趁着我没有防备的时候扑到我身上时的表情和你现在的一模一样。”Clive解释道，“它名字叫奥利奥上将，你知道的，那种黑白色的猫咪，背上有个长得很像枫叶的图案。它就爱那么干，每次我在门廊里看书的时候它就安静地坐在我脚旁，尾巴绕过自己身体一周把自己勾住。接着我们对视，它露出像你这样的表情——我的腿上就会多出几道抓痕。”

“其实也不能算是什么正经的‘恶作剧’。”Chris特意强调了“恶作剧”这个词，好像这就能为他脸上那个藏都藏不住的笑容开脱一样：“只是，Clive，你难道不想吻我吗？”他问这个问题问得冠冕堂皇、理所应当，傍晚六点半的阳光金光灿烂地为他身后不远处的杂货店标牌镀上金边，也顺带着照在Chris脸庞上，发丝与睫毛一同烫金。

“啊？”Clive有点傻眼地说。“我没有——我只是——”他话都有点说不清楚，彻彻底底掉进Chris的陷阱里。Chris笑着看他大脑空白地结结巴巴，想到什么就说出来什么：“我不是不想吻你，我只是从来没想到我还可以吻你——也不是这个意思，总之我能够吻你这件事从来没有出现在我脑海过，其实上次见面我送你上出租车之前我有点想吻你，当你看着我眼睛的时候，但是我太久没有约会了，我不知道第一次约会就亲你合不合适——不过既然你这么问了，我确实想吻你。你明白的，如果对你来说没问题的话。”他有点慌乱地解释道，手都不自觉地比划了起来，竭尽全力地想要让Chris明白他的意思。

“我就把这当作‘是’了。”Chris弯起眼睛。“给你用三句话打动我的机会，然后你就可以得到我的一个吻，来吧，甜甜圈男孩。”

Clive愣了一下，他从来没听过用这种方式调情的人。“我不会拒绝。”他说道，接着停顿了一下，斟酌着用语。“当我第一次见到你的时候，Chris，我就觉得你好像知道一个我不知道的秘密，好像知道一个生活对你耳语的笑话，而这让我感到着迷。”

“当我看向你的时候，你的眼睛在无声地告诉我那个秘密、那个玩笑，但我从来都无法参透它们。而我想也许我现在吻你的话，你的嘴唇就会告诉我它们究竟是什么了。”

他们站在车水马龙的街道边缘，风从东向西吹，吹起Clive鬓角处泛灰的短发，也吹起Chris颈后的那些碎发。Chris听到这句话时一瞬间安静了下来，他感受到Clive语气里的真诚，这于是从一个玩笑转变成一次认真的、庄重的表达。

“恭喜你。”Chris郑重地宣布道：“你刚刚赢得了你的吻。”

“喂？喂？操。”Chris对着手机骂了一句，Tim不接他的电话，他不知道对方是和Caitlyn出门约会去了，还是去做什么其他蠢事。很不幸地，他就Tim这一个朋友，其他的朋友要么还没小学毕业，要么已经嗑嗨了，或者喝醉了，或者两者皆有，而说实话其实他们也不能算Chris的朋友，他们甚至拼不出Chris那个带有连字符的姓氏。

可是今晚他真的很需要有个人待在自己身边。

窗外在下雨，除了雨声之外什么声响也没有，安静得让人窒息。Chris站起身，去厨房台面上那个塑料袋里拿出他买的那几瓶啤酒，往自己嘴里灌。灌了两瓶半下去之后他觉得好点儿了，接着打开一瓶红酒。等他终于结束这次短暂的酗酒时，他摇摇晃晃地走到客厅打开电视，企图给这个空空荡荡的房子增添一些生气。电视里正在播《爱在黎明破晓前》，Chris从来都看不进去这些文艺老电影，哪怕它色调美得像一幅长长的、没有终点的油画。

“我觉得 爱情有点像是  
两个害怕孤独的人逃避现实的一种手段  
说来挺可笑的 人们总是歌颂  
爱情的无私和付出  
可是你仔细想想  
没有比爱情更自私的事情了”

Chris皱着眉头把这几句台词听完，然后按下了遥控器上的静音键。好吧，他不出声地点评道，这可真蠢。虽然我确实觉得歌颂爱情的无私贡献这事儿很愚蠢，但爱情并不自私，爱情是个贱人。他想到2017年Two Feet发行的那张专辑，他甚至不怎么喜欢Two Feet的歌，他只是喜欢那些歌词与歌名拼凑起来的氛围感。

他以一个有点奇怪的姿势躺在沙发上，懒得把那个沙发靠枕从他与沙发靠背之间抽出来，于是就恰好躺在沙发的边缘，稍有不平衡就可能摔到白色的毛绒地毯上去。Chris不知道自己想要什么，但他知道自己不想要这个现在。

一个名字闪现在他心头，Chris快要闭上的双眼猛地睁开，他狼狈地弹起来，火急火燎地伸手去够放在玻璃桌面上的手机。那双和大脑快要失去连接的长腿挣扎了一下，用他根本想象不出来的方法绊住了他自己，Chris于是有点歪斜地滑坐到地上，膝盖撞到了桌子的边缘，但他没空搭理那里究竟是被刮擦出一片红还是迅速升起一块淤青，他只是伸长手臂，不顾一切地抓住自己的手机，然后拨通那个号码。

等待的铃声从未显得如此漫长。一声，两声，三声，一次间隔，Chris恼怒地看着手机屏幕，好像要和它吵上一架，又是一声，两声，三声，一次间隔，Chris握紧手机，在心中轻声祈祷着。接电话，求求你，Chris对电话那头的人说，不在乎对方现在有可能在干什么，接起这通电话，因为我从未如此需要你。

“Chris？”Clive的声音在手机里响起，温和、清晰、真切，Chris脑海里迅速蹿出这三个形容词。Clive的声音听上去总是这样，无论是在耳旁还是在电话对面，都一样让人感到安心而踏实，像是一个由声带的振动形成的拥抱，在无形之中环裹住Chris脆弱的灵魂。

“谢天谢地你在这里。”Chris觉得自己说这话时好像带了点哭腔，但是他醉得有点过分，已经分辨不出来清醒与颠倒的分界线究竟在哪里了。“Clive，救救我。”他口不择言地求救，知道这会让Clive陷入一阵恐慌。

“你怎么了？Chris，你遇到什么麻烦了吗？”Clive下意识地问道，语气焦急起来。Chris想集中注意力重新坐回沙发上，但他努了一会儿力，把自己往上撑起来几厘米，又重新跌坐回地毯上。“哎哟。”他小声抱怨，Clive执着不懈地朝他抛来一个又一个问题，Chris长长地吐出一口气，把头搁在沙发上，双腿放松地伸直，这时他才看见自己光裸的膝盖上确实多出了一处瘀斑，于是有点费劲地用指尖轻轻揉它，为那种泛酸的痛感而倒吸一口凉气。

“Clive。”Chris有点困难地说道，这个角度让声音格外难从喉腔里发出来。“Clive，你能不能到我家里来？我很需要你。”

“好的。需要我给你带点什么吗？”Clive迅速应允，连犹豫都没有犹豫。

“给我带一个吻过来。”Chris晕晕乎乎地回答，电话挂断后就坐在那里睡了过去，连沙发都没来得及爬上去。

门铃被按响的时候Chris并没有第一时间注意到门铃。他睁开眼睛，发现雨下得更大了。接着他才意识到有人站在门口，他昏昏沉沉地站起身，揉着自己因为接连不断的头痛而紧锁的眉头，打开了门，发现站在自己眼前的是左手还拿着一把黑伞的Clive Ericson。

Clive有点不知所措地看着他。这一路的车程大概有四十分钟，但是他不知为何还是在自己抵达Chris家门口的这一刻才觉得整件事好像有些荒唐。

外面的雨还在下，Chris张开嘴想说点什么，但是那个思绪溜走得太快，又或是他的反应太慢，总之他没想起来自己究竟应该说什么，只是把Clive扯进了屋，随即有些体力不支地扑到了Clive身上，脸埋进对方的针织背心里，闻到柔软剂的味道。

“你来这儿干什么的来着？”Chris闷声问道：“对不起，但是我喝醉了，刚睡醒，现在一切都很混乱——现在还是2018年吗？”

“是的。”Clive回答。“你打电话给我，说你需要我，然后让我带一个吻给你。”

“所以你过来了。”Chris抬起头有点傻地说。他们此刻距离无比接近，几乎鼻尖碰着鼻尖。

“是的。”Clive看见Chris的眼睛里露出一种不可置信的神情来，盯着自己如同盯着华特雷利爵士书里声称他见过的那些异国奇物，他猜Chris可能醉得有点无法搞明白究竟发生什么了，所以耐心地重新解释了一次：“你找我讨要一个吻，所以我过来了。你还想要你的吻吗？”

“闭嘴，然后吻我吧。”

Clive于是低下头吻了他，这回他们的鼻尖是实打实地擦碰到一起去了。Chris并没有他听上去的那样急迫，相反，他反常地安静，只是整个人都依附在Clive怀里，把Clive当作唯一的支点。Chris双手环住Clive的脖子，微微仰起头，回应着Clive那些温柔的、小心翼翼的试探。他们分开时Chris在Clive的双眼里看见自己。他牵住Clive的手，一边牵着他往里面走，一边梦呓般地笑起来。他没看路，走得有些跌跌撞撞，Clive伸出手想要扶住他，他却干脆转过身来倒着走，重心不稳地朝后踩了一步，恰好踩到被扔到地上的遥控器。

电视里重又响起声音，是首钢琴曲，估计是某部电影长镜头的配乐。Chris十三岁的时候学过这首曲子，双手在琴键上灵巧地起落，指尖下流淌出漂亮绵长的乐章。现在这首歌重新回到他耳畔，流水一般环绕在他与Clive身侧，轻柔地为他们二人打上一个松散的结。所有十三岁的恐惧随着这首歌一起回到Chris身上，不同的是这回往后坠落时他会落进Clive的怀抱。

“我们要去哪儿？”Clive轻声问。

“我们要去卧室，还有明天。”Chris回答他。

Clive睁开双眼的时候遇见的是一阵沉默的黑暗，只有一道奶白色的晨曦从漏出一条缝的窗帘里落在床上，把那一角被子照亮，露出上面的格纹图案。他听见Chris在自己身旁平稳地呼吸，小动物一样缩在被子下面，一只手搭在自己腰上。他轻手轻脚把Chris的手从自己身上移开，然后下了床，摸黑走到厨房打开灯。

清晨七点五十三。这是他第一次比Chris醒得要早，哪怕这已经是他们第十四次上床了。自从上次Chris半夜喝醉，把Clive叫到家里来接吻之后，他们两个人之间的关系突飞猛进，短短六周过去，Chris甚至在Clive家里拥有了属于自己的马克杯与毛绒拖鞋，走进房门之后可以轻而易举地找到Clive总是忘记在哪里的香料，这就很能说明些什么。但是这究竟能说明什么？Clive问自己，当他开始煎鸡蛋的时候。这是否能说明，在一起共进晚饭、Chris去医院突然拜访他、在雨夜里坐在沙发上看电影、Chris在客厅里教自己跳舞、甚至星期六一起去超市采购之后，他终于有资格，或是说有胆量，去说出那个字眼？

想到这里时Clive的手抖了一抖，调味粉多撒了一点点。他小心翼翼地用黄油刀把多余的调味粉刮下来，然后把早餐端到餐桌上。他知道Chris今天早上没有课，并不打算去干扰Chris难得一次的懒觉。Clive出门之前又去卧室看了一眼Chris，后者的卷发散乱地缀在脸颊与脖颈上，陷在柔软的床塌上，像是某种栖息在巢穴中的小动物。这忽然让Clive感到有些惊讶——他不是一个那么习惯于让别人侵入自己个人空间的人，也不是很明白社交亲密关系运作的规则，但这些在Chris面前仿佛都不成立。

从第一次见面的时候Clive就隐隐约约地意识到了这一点。Chris是他一板一眼的人生中突然出现的一个变数，让人惊喜也让人好奇，把Clive建立起的所有井然秩序全盘打乱，如同站在桌子上的猫咪轻轻松松地推翻一杯水那样理直气壮又理所应当。更让他自己感到诧异的是，他对此没有丝毫反感，反而为此更加喜欢Chris。长久以来，他的生活充斥着一丝不苟的路程站点，在医院他扮演不苟言笑的Ericson医生，除了完成自己的职责之外不关心任何事情；在医院外——他甚至仍然是Ericson医生，只不过稍微放松一些。属于“Clive”的那一部分只在他去甜品店买一个甜甜圈时闪现一下。但是Chris的出现让Clive意识到究竟什么叫做“生活”。Chris身上所有未知的不定性都让Clive感到深深地着迷，他所代表的流动的生命，与特属于年轻的千万种可能性是Clive从未想象过的生活方式，绝对的秩序与绝对的混乱相互吸引，相互拉扯，然后不可控地融合到一起。Chris扯着他的领带热烈地吻他，把色彩与热情注入进他的血管，Clive回馈给他温柔的陪伴与理解，接纳他所有忽然展现出的脆弱与疯狂。

快到午饭时间的时候Clive接到了Chris的电话。“喂？”Clive微笑着说，“你才醒吗？”

“是的，”Chris过了一会儿才回答道，“你为什么不叫我起来？”

“我从来没见过你睡那么熟呢。”Clive停下了手中的工作，转了转笔，然后把它放在一旁的文件顶上：“怎么了？你错过了一节课吗？”

“没事，没出什么大事。”Chris听上去有些心烦意乱，但很快又恢复了正常的语调。Clive没有特别在意这件事，或许忽然睡了次懒觉对于一名习惯性早起的人来说会是一件有点烦心的事情，他这么想道，一面看了看自己的日程表：“嘿，Chris——你想出来和我一起吃顿午饭吗？我今天下午没有手术要做——晚上才值夜班。”

“行。”Chris简短地回答道。“还是甜品店吗？”他替Clive说出了Clive还没来得及说出口的话，然后自顾自地继续说了下去：“当然是甜品店了，还能是哪里呢？我可能会比你早到，所以——巧克力甜甜圈？”

Clive有点惊讶，Chris好像摸清楚了有关于自己的每一处细节。“是的。”他稍微有些迷惑地回答道，“你怎么知道？”

“我不确定。”Chris的语气听上去很迟疑：“它只是——在那里。”

“好吧，有道理。”Clive同意道：“有些事情当你注意到的时候，它已经在那很久了。”他原本还想再说几句什么，但是Chris迅速地挂断了电话，不知道是觉得这场对话已经没有进行下去的必要——他确实偶尔会这样，从某种意义上来讲比Clive还要不近人情一点——还是被什么东西吓到了。而不管是哪种，Clive都发现自己会觉得这完全可以接受，并且还十分可爱。

出乎意料的是，Clive在甜品店坐了二十分钟，Chris仍然没有到。按理来说，这家店和Chris家之间的步行距离只有二十分钟，不管怎么说Chris也不可能迟到这么久。Clive联想到Chris今天各种有点奇怪的举动，担忧地给Chris发短信：“你怎么还没到呀？”他发送这一条，接着又发了一条：“是突然有什么事吗？你跟我说一声就好啦，不需要勉强自己。”

如果这个时候Clive转过头来，他就会看见站在落地窗外一脸不知所措地看着他的Chris。那双棕色的眼睛那么一动不动地盯着Clive在阳光下显得认真而专注的侧脸，捕捉到Clive脸上每一个细微的表情，无论是编辑短信时微微皱起的眉头，还是放松下来后显得温柔而迷人的下垂的眼尾。Clive发完短信后把手机倒扣在桌面上，借着屏幕朝向窗外那么短暂的、几乎可以忽略不计的一瞬间，Chris像是突然意识到了什么，踉跄地往后退了几步，满脸惊慌，Clive恰好在这时抬起了头，看见害怕地注视着自己的Chris。他有点困惑地和Chris隔着玻璃窗以及一段距离对视，“怎么了？”Clive用嘴型说，下一秒Chris却拔腿就跑，哪怕Clive尚不知道发生了什么事情，他也凭借着本能匆匆站了起来，推开咖啡馆的门，用目光搜寻着Chris的身影。

Chris就在不远处，跌跌撞撞地朝前跑去，撞到了好几个行人，似乎还打翻了某个人手里捧着的咖啡。他米色的短外套一角在空中飞扬，逆着吹来的风把他漂亮的卷发乱糟糟地扫到脸上，神色惊恐，像是一只忽然看见猎人的小鹿，慌不择路地在茫茫人海构成的森林里逃窜飞奔。跑过一个十字路口之后Chris停了下来，回过头远远地望着自己来的那个方向，目光与站在十字路口前的红绿灯、焦急地等着过斑马线的Clive相遇。那一刻的Chris在Clive眼里定格，其余一切都被简化成模糊不清的昏黄滤镜，失焦的世界中只有Chris仍旧清晰。

“Chris！”Clive喊了出来，心里清楚别人眼里的自己看上去像个疯子。换作半年前的他，哪怕有把刀架在他的脖子上他恐怕也不会在人群当中突兀地喊叫。但是Chris闯入他的人生后一切都不一样了——而如果Chris永远地逃走，那么Clive这辈子都只能是Ericson医生。“对不起。”Chris用口型说道，然后头也不回地朝前跑去。或许他喊出来了，或许他没有，或许他根本没有用口型这么说，Clive毫无头绪，换句话说，他万千思绪全部纷乱地揉杂在一起，最终浮现出水面的那一个却是他今天清晨给Chris做早饭时掠过他脑海的短短的一个疑问句。

但是这究竟能说明什么？Clive问自己，当他开始煎鸡蛋的时候。这是否能说明，在一起共进晚饭、Chris去医院突然拜访他、在雨夜里坐在沙发上看电影、Chris在客厅里教自己跳舞、甚至星期六一起去超市采购之后，他终于有资格，或是说有胆量，去说出那个字眼？

Clive怅然若失地意识到Chris已经在他晃神的这几秒内消失在人海之中。他抱着最后一丝侥幸，给Chris打电话——随即发现Chris已经把自己的所有联络方式拉黑了，不留一丝退路。我还没来得及向他坦白，Clive沮丧地想道，他就已经猜到了。如果他真的想要去找Chris的话，并不是不可能——Clive知道Chris家的住址，也知道Chris工作的那所小学在哪里。但是他百分之一百确定如果自己真的找去那里的话会把他们的关系近一步推向悬崖，所以他只是坐上出租车回到了医院，把这些日子里所发生的一切，以及所有与Chris这个名字有关的情绪整理好，然后将它们锁进内心最深处。抽走Clive赋予给他的所有情感，换上写着“Ericson医生”的那一盘磁带，按下播放键，然后Ericson医生生活轨迹的齿轮严密地对接，重新回归最初那条笔直的轨道。

“Ericson医生。”护士敲敲Clive办公室的门，略有些心惊胆战。Clive Ericson医生在医院原本就以“冰冷、绝情、没有幽默感、还不平易近人”为名，前一段时间脸上出现的微笑最近又消失得荡然无存，谁也不想去找他说话，除非必要。

“怎么了？”Clive抬起头问道。

“外面又是那位——说只要告诉你他叫Chris你就会知道他是谁的先生。您还好吗？他是在骚扰您吗？需要我跟他说您外出就诊不在医院吗？”护士关切地询问道，显然注意到Clive一瞬间变得苍白的神情。

“没事，没事，不需要，你让他进来。”Clive有些慌乱地回答道，抓起手旁几张等待他签名的纸张，把它们胡乱整理到一起，然后又放在一边。“去叫他进来。”他重复了一遍，护士这才回过神来，冲着走廊那边做了个手势，示意Chris过来。

Chris走进Clive的办公室时两个人都没说话。他们两个有些尴尬地相互对视，Chris反手把门关上，不知所措地站在原地。Clive想起上一次他们一同在自己办公室的场景与现在的有多么不同。Chris和他们第一次见面的样子看上去截然不同，套着一件松松垮垮的连帽卫衣，神色几乎可以用憔悴来形容。就连他的头发也乱七八糟，卷曲的弧度都显得有些无力。

“Chris。”Clive开口了：“已经过去快要一个月了。你为什么还要出现在这里？”

“为了道歉。”Chris回答，“我觉得我应该向你道歉，为了之前发生的一切。”他朝后退了几步，跌落到Clive放在办公室角落的沙发上。Clive盯着他，想要从Chris的脸上寻找出一些蛛丝马迹，提前预备好他将要面临怎样的场面。但Chris看上去并不急着开口，他只是低着头坐在那里，几次张开嘴巴想要说点什么，但只是咬起了嘴唇。

“你看上去不像是要主动开始说话了。”Clive把语气放得缓和了一些。他并没有生Chris的气，当然他确实在收到Chris的短信时感到困惑又沮丧，但是这些感情中没有夹杂丝毫怒火。他从一开始就知道Chris是一个捉摸不透的人，硬要比喻的话，简直像是出现在地铁站台上的一头独角兽。你看到他就知道他不属于这个世界，知道他会被某些东西吸引过来，又因为某些事情慌忙逃开。Clive唯一感到难过的是有那么一瞬间他以为自己会是Chris的归属，有那么一瞬间他以为Chris终于拯救了他。

“你愿不愿意告诉我，究竟发生了什么？明明我们之间的一切才刚刚开始。我以为——我以为我们刚刚开始相爱，我以为我们两个人可以尝试着一起生活与恋爱。你为什么逃走了？是因为我做错了什么吗？”Clive干脆把那些他原本想要在短信里问Chris的话给问了出来。他一边说，一边注视着Chris的脸庞，观察着对方表情的变化。他注意到在自己说“相爱”这两个字的时候Chris瑟缩了一下，好像这个词忽然刺伤了他。

“Clive，Clive。”Chris很小声地叫他的名字。Clive从来没有听过Chris这样说话，从来没有见过那双眼睛那么失落地黯淡下去。

“我很抱歉——我很抱歉我对你做出的一切。”Chris有一瞬间看上去想要站起来走到Clive面前，但他只是又往后靠了一些，让他看上去格外瘦弱单薄。Clive几乎是迅速地注意到Chris现在看上去和之前的他完全不一样——他的肩膀无力地向下塌陷，眉毛也疲倦地耷拉着，那些卷发失去它们的张扬，把他朝下压去。

“我有很多没有告诉你的事情，Clive，我觉得我不值得你的爱。你先不要说话——我知道你会想要来安慰我，但是我的确不值得你的爱，因为我永远在抗拒爱别人。这个世界太残酷了，Clive，我们总是轻易就把心交出来，而它又总是被为不同的小事刺痛，一直到伤痕累累、疲惫不堪。我不想要那样，Clive，我总是很害怕去爱别人，因为我知道爱能在多大程度上伤害我。”他说这些话的时候并没有抬头看着Clive，而是低头看着自己的手。

Chris坐在沙发上，虚弱地弓着腰，膝盖支撑着他的手肘，他的脸埋在他的掌心，十指指尖插进浓密的卷发中。几声懊丧的叹息从他指缝间泄露出来，他于是把遮盖在脸上的双手移开，重心不稳般朝椅子深处倒去。Clive有一种直觉，他知道Chris现在不是在跟他说话，而是在跟自己说话。虽然那些迂回的道歉与解释全部指向Clive本人，但他能感觉到Chris正第一次试图真切地看清他自己。

“我只是——我不指望你能够原谅我。我是一个很糟糕的人，Clive，我浪费了很多时间与精力，浪费了原本属于我自己的未来。我从来都没有办法稳定地停留在同一个阶段，我害怕秩序。秩序总有一天会坍塌，到那时我会惶惶然却无路可走，被碎裂一地的、熟悉的生活碎片压在身下，然后彻底溺亡在这种不可控的对于旧日的依赖里。你能想象到我发现我爱上你的时候有多恐慌吗？我们前几次上床的时候我从来没有睡着过，我放不下心，我睁着眼睛等待你偷偷溜走，在脑海里构建出一万种你有可能伤害我的方式，这样你就会是一个比我更糟糕的人，这样我就可以满带着后见之明说幸好我没对你付出真心。”他说到这里时低笑出声，听上去甚至有些心酸：“我听上去像是一个多疑又没有安全感的精神病，但有可能这就是最真实的我自己。”

Clive安静地听着。他和Chris之间隔了一段距离，Clive很想站起身走过去抱抱他，但Chris现在看上去太不安，像是一头受伤的、易碎的小动物，Clive有点担心自己贸然起身会把Chris少见的剖析自己的勇气与他本人一同吓跑，于是仍旧待在办公桌后，等待着Chris接下来要说出口的话语。

“但是我最后还是睡着了。”Chris几近忧郁地叹了一口气：“我最后还是很彻底地对爱缴械投降了。我真的很喜欢你——喜欢到我都不知该如何是好，喜欢到我下意识地转身逃跑、不给自己留被辜负或敷衍的余地。我害怕被抛弃、被拒绝、被丢下孤零零一个人，Clive，害怕到灵魂都为其瑟缩，所以我总是先自己提前离开。我不能被拴住，不是说被你拴住，是说被爱上你的我自己拴住。我不知道要怎么认真经营一份感情，我不知道责任心是什么，我没体会过安定与依赖，但是我觉得你是一个很值得这些东西的人——”

“你愿意理解我吗？”Chris抬起头看着Clive。

“Chris——”Clive叹了口气，双手放在办公桌上，让他们之间的这场谈话像是一场谈判。

“我为什么会不愿意理解你呢？”他反问道。Chris的嘴唇不安地动了动，但是没有出声，只是安静地看着注视着Clive。“天啊——说真的，”Clive长长地吐出一口气：“我不知道该怎么回答你。我不知道怎么回答你才不会让你再一次从我身边逃开，那是我在这世界上最不想要做的一件事。我想你误会了一件事，Chris，就是当我爱着你的时候，我是不会也不想从你身边离开的。你不知道我有多爱你，Chris，就连我自己也不知道我究竟有多爱你。”

“你就像是我人生中唯一的色彩，Chris。你离开之后我其实——我想了很久，试图搞明白我对你究竟是什么感情。所以我去问了你的朋友，Tim。他告诉了我一切，不管是有关于你的过去、你一开始来认识我的原因，还是你总是逃跑的习惯。而且，说实话，我甚至没有生气，我反而感到庆幸。如果不是你突发奇想，决定勾引个医生来达到你的目标，我就不会遇见你。我们之间的一切都起源于你，考虑到后面你逃走了，甚至也结束于你。永远是你在主动，Chris，而你不知道我究竟有多爱这样的你。你身上像是有无数种可能性，我不知道下一秒你会怎么样，而这让我感到深深地着迷。”

“我用我每一寸灵魂去爱你，Chris，并且其中有一部分原因是因为你是真正地点亮了我的生活与灵魂的那个人。”Clive站了起来，有点小心翼翼地坐在Chris旁边，试探着去看向Chris的双眼。Chris并没有躲闪，但看上去也并没有被打动。“可是我会伤害你。”Chris说，“我可能会一次又一次地伤害你。你不会想要逃跑吗？你不会想要放弃我吗？因为我甚至想要放弃我自己。”

这就是了。Clive心想。这就是Chris最深处藏着的那个秘密。他一次次逃跑不仅仅是因为害怕被伤害，更是因为害怕他自己终于去爱、去在意什么东西。放弃当一名律师是因为这个，不断更换职业是因为这个，从自己身边逃开也是因为这个。能让他感到害怕的事情太多了——是担心从成功的顶端掉落，是担心未来有可能发生的一切争执与心痛，是担心自己会伤害到爱的人与事，更担心自己会被伤害，所以他索性当一名逃兵，无休止地从爱这个词面前逃跑，不让它抓到自己。

“我为什么会想要逃跑呢？”Clive这么说，“我只会奔去拥抱你，因为我愿意接纳你身上的任何荆棘。”

他听见Chris那里传来一声低微的啜泣，接着越来越大声，直到Chris终于哭了出来，不断抹掉自己的眼泪，想要假装自己还没有这么狼狈地崩溃。Clive不确定现在这个时机究竟对不对，但是哪怕Chris会再一次逃跑他也要现在拥抱Chris——于是他这么做了。Chris伏在他的肩头，眼泪打湿Clive的白大衣，在上面留下小块小块的水痕。Clive有些笨拙地拍着Chris的后背，听见Chris在语无伦次地叫着自己的名字，断断续续地说话：“Clive，Clive，但是——”他哽住了，然后哭得更厉害了一点，“但是我害怕。如果很糟糕的事情发生了呢？Clive，我不知道，我不知道应该怎么去——我不知道应该怎么去爱你。”

Clive轻轻地吻了吻Chris的头发，把他搂得很紧，直到Chris终于不再抽噎得那么厉害为止。“Chris，听我说——”他安抚性地用手不断摩挲着Chris的脊背：“不要担心了，好吗？我跟你保证——不管未来究竟发生了什么，我都不会离开你，我会一直站在你身后，不管发生了什么我都会接住你，你会掉进我的怀抱。”

“Chris，看着我。”Clive温柔地说，和Chris对视：“我不会离开你的。”

回应他的是落在他嘴唇上蜻蜓点水般的一个吻。

Fin.

“啥——”Tim满头雾水地问：“什么叫你们订婚了？”

Chris摆弄着自己手上的那枚戒指：“订婚了就是指我们现在是彼此的未婚夫了。”

“我不懂。那你们婚礼是什么时候？”

“不知道。”Chris微笑着回答，尖尖的虎牙露出来，让他像是一只狡黠的小狐狸：“我们说不定这辈子都不会举行婚礼，说不定婚礼就在明天。”

“重要的是，我们相爱。而婚礼举不举行其实早都无所谓了。”


End file.
